


The Path to Paradise

by The_Lost_Rabbit



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff? Maybe?, Gen, He's gonna go get his Yasha, I wrote this after I drew something, Molly comes home, Mollycat!!!!!!!, Which was sometime around midnight, mostly angst, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Rabbit/pseuds/The_Lost_Rabbit
Summary: And likewise, the road to ruinMolly returns to the Mighty Nein in a very different form and finds a team member missing.





	The Path to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya y'all!
> 
> Okay, I promise I'll try to finish the Voltron series I have up if you're one of my regulars who read those, I promise. They're on my to do list, it's just....after the final season I've been eh towards Voltron, so if I don't finish them, sorry for the pure angst over there.
> 
> ANYWAYS.
> 
> If you aren't one of my regulars, hi, yes I promise I'll try to finish my Critical Role series I just need more time to work on that.
> 
> This lovely fic was inspired after 17 Au's in a Trenchcoat begged the Mighty Nein to let Mollycat in to the house after I drew a picture of Mollycat waiting for them to let him in. I'll put a link to that in the end notes. So, you can blame her for this fic. I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> I do not own Critical Role, they are just an amazing group of nerdy ass voice actors who sit around and play Dungeons and Dragons and destroy my soul every Thursday night.
> 
> ~The_Lost_Rabbit (Songbird)

Molly never expected to come back as a cat.

Scratch that.

Molly never expected to come back. Period. 

But there he was, wandering the streets of Rosohna as a cat.

Not to say he didn’t like being a cat. Molly loved it. He had a very beautiful coat, whitish gray with splatters of purplish gray dotting his fur and a moon on the center of his back and his eyes were a golden amber color with a hint of ruby red streaked through them. He was a very handsome cat, if he did say so himself. Or at least, his reflection in the store window was a very handsome cat.

Molly wasn’t sure how he got to Xhorhas or why he was there, but there he was. All he could remember was spitting in Lorenzo’s face before nothing...then...waking up in the cold streets of an unknown city. 

After wandering the city for a little bit and eavesdropping on some drow, he discovered he was in Xhorhas. As he continued wandering, wondering a) how he was going to eat, b) how he was going to get back to the Mighty Nein, and c) where the fuck the Mighty Nein were, he heard a couple of drow talking.

“A tree? On the roof? That’s impossible!”

“Three of them are humans, nothing’s impossible with them!” 

Humans? In Xhorhas? Three humans? Molly had to find out more. 

He slinked over towards the drow, listening very carefully. 

“And it was the pink haired one who did it, not the humans. I asked the half-orc.” The drow giggled, twirling their hair. “He’s very nice. Called himself Fjord.” 

Molly zoned out of the two drow’s conversation as the other drow began groaning in exasperation. Fjord. What were the odds. He had to find out. Quietly, he walked away from the two, looking up at the skyline. 

A tree….on a roof….what are the od-there. 

He scampered up a building to get a better view, slipping on a tile, but quickly catching his footing. In the distance, a glowing tree towered above the city, seemingly floating in the air. He squinted his eyes and grinned. Not floating. On a roof. 

Found them. 

He raced down the building and rushed over to the house, not caring if anyone noticed him. Dodging between the feet of drow, tieflings, half-orcs, and orcs alike, Molly kept his head turned towards the tree, barely avoiding getting kicked by an irritated passerby or two. 

After an hour or so, he reached the house. It...was surprisingly dark.The only light came from the tree, which, upon closer look, was covered in a bunch of tiny lights. He frowned, taking a couple steps closer to the house, listening carefully for any noise. 

Nothing. 

He frowned even further. Maybe they were asleep? He padded over to the front door and scratched on it, waiting for a response.

Nothing.

He huffed and scratched at the door, meowing loudly. That’ll definitely get Caleb’s attention, he thought.

But….

Nothing.

Glancing up, he saw a set of wind chimes near the door. He leapt up into the air and smacked them with his paw, creating a loud musical clatter as they banged against each other. A couple of drow on the street glared at him before moving on.

Still nothing. 

Molly reached up and scratched at the door, yowling loudly.    
  


“Let me in! It’s me! I’m home!” 

No response. 

Molly sniffed and yowled again. 

“It’s me…..let me in...I’m home….”

\------------

It had been almost a week. Molly had curled up underneath the porch, shivering from the cold and barely moving, starving. He didn’t want to eat. Why should he. There was no point.

No one had come. 

No one was coming. 

They were gone. 

“The Bright Queen is getting impatient. It’s been over a week, we have to go north now. I’ll meet you at your house.” 

Molly’s ears twitch and he turns his head towards the unfamiliar voice. A drow dressed in simple, but ornate robes, walked...no,  _ floated _ , towards the house. He pushed himself up on unsteady limbs, letting out a soft yowl before collapsing back on the ground. The drow stopped and looked around.

“Is someone there?”

Molly yowled again, blearily blinking his eyes open. The drow moved over towards the yowl and looked around again.

“Hello?”

“Down….here….” he mewled, hoping the drow would see him. They looked down and gasped.

“Oh you poor thing…” They reached down and picked him up, brushing his fur. With a quick muttering over words and a wave of their hand, all the dust and dirt clinging to Molly’s fur vanished. 

“Much better.” The drow smiled and softly petted Molly’s head. He purred and rubbed his head against their hand.

“You’re a sweetheart. Let’s get you fed, they should have some food in here.” They walked forward and opened the door, cradling him in their arms. Molly purred and closed his eyes, enjoying being held. 

After a few moments, he felt himself being set down. He opened his eyes and stretched on the table as the drow bustled about the kitchen, fixing up something. They turned around and brought a plate full of food over and set it down in front of him.

“For you. I hope you like it.” He meowed in response and took a bite.

Oh Moonweaver, that’s delicious. 

He meowed joyfully and devoured the food.

“I’m glad you like it. I think I should introduce myself. I am Shadowhand Essek Theylas of the Den Theylas. What might your name be?”

Molly licked the plate clean before sitting back on his haunches. “Mollymauk Tealeaf. A pleasure to meet you.” 

Essek sighed. 

“I wish I was a bard or a druid so I could understand what you’re saying.” Molly huffed with frustration and flicked his tail. Essek leaned forward.

“You understand me, don’t you. Flick your tail once for yes and twice for no.” 

Molly flicked his tail, then held it still. Essek grinned.

“Interesting. Do you know the residents of this establishment, the Mighty Nein?”

One flick. 

“How curious. How very curious indeed.” He tapped his finger on the table, an excited grin on his face. “You know the Mighty Nein, but they’ve never mentioned another cat other than Caleb’s familiar...so how do you know them….” 

“I traveled with them! They’re my friends!” Essek sighed.

“I have no idea what you’re trying to tell me.” Molly mrowed and curled up in a ball, slightly upset. Essek shook his head slightly. 

“Well, in any case, they should be back soon, so we can figure this whol-” Essek paused, tilting his head. Molly perked up and stared at him. After a few seconds, Essek stared at Molly.

“I’m glad to hear you are on your way. Do you happen to have another cat? I found one outside your house. What’s his name?” He tilted his head, waiting for a reply. After a few seconds, Essek shook his head.

“Seems like she didn’t want to use another spell to talk to us. Guess we’ll have to wait to find out your name until they get back today.” 

Molly’s ears shot up.

TODAY!?!?! They were coming back today?!?!?

Molly yowled, playing around with one of Essek’s hands. He laughed and led him on a merry little chase around the table, occasionally letting Molly trap his hand. 

“You’re a very excited cat. They mean that much to you, don’t they.” Molly very deliberately flicked his tail once before chasing Essek’s hand again. 

After a few minutes of chasing his hand, a chiming noise rang out in the house. A loud stomping noise rushed towards them.

“WHERE’S THE CAT OH MY GOSH ESSEK HE’S SO PRETTY!!!!!” Molly yelped as he was suddenly picked up and spun around in the air before being hugged tightly. He started to struggle, but upon seeing blue skin, he stopped. He didn’t want to hurt Jester after all. 

“Um...Jester...zhat is not how you hold a katze….” Caleb carefully pulls him out of Jester’s grasp and cuddles him. He purrs happily and nuzzles his hand, trying to get him to pet, which Caleb unconsciously does. 

“Where did that cat even come from?” Fjord stood as far away from the group as possible. Beau clapped his shoulder and walked over to Molly and pet his head. 

“Who cares, it’s a cat! As long as Jester doesn’t name him, I’m happy.” 

  
“Hey!!!”

“I’d ask if I could eat him, but he’s a cat, so that’s an obvious no.”

“Eat him and Caleb will kill you.” Nott laughed as Jester scolded her.

“Well, what are you doing here?” Molly looked away from his friends up at the towering firbolg.

“Looking for everyone. I was coming home.”

“Coming home? Is this your house?” 

Dead silence.

“What?” Caleb stared at the firbolg. “Are you talking to the cat?”

“You understand me?” Molly’s head perked up as he stared at him in shock.

“I am and I do. I can talk to animals. My name is Caduceus. What’s yours?” Caduceus smiled at him. 

“Mollymauk. Mollymauk Tealeaf.” His eyes were wide with shock and awe. Someone understood him.

“Mollymauk? Huh. I thought you were a tiefling.” 

Jester gasped loudly. Nott dropped the bauble she was playing with as Fjord and Beau stared at Molly. Caleb stopped petting him, a strangled noise escaping his mouth.

“Molly? Is that...you?” Jester whispered, reaching out to pet him. 

“Let her know it is me. Let her know I’m home.” 

“He says it’s him and he’s home.” She let a strangled sob and ran over to Molly, petting him. 

“Molly!!! I’m so sorry!!!” Jester started crying into his fur. Molly looked around at them in confusion. All of their faces were sad. And….

“Where’s Yasha?” Caduceus sighed sadly.

“It’s a long story. I’ll get some tea going.” He started to walk away. “Oh, welcome back, Molly. They’ve missed you so much.”

\-----

Molly paced on the table. 

“So, the Laughing Hand and this demon took her. And we’re heading north to this kiln to find away to save her.”

“That’s about it.” Molly stared everyone in the eye.

“When do we leave.” 

“We leave as soon as they’re ready. I’m teleporting them. That’s why I came here in the first place.” Essek nodded.

“Wait, you’re coming with us? But...you’re a cat!” Beau stared at him. 

“She’s my friend! My first friend! I can’t leave her!” He hissed. “Can’t you do some magic shit and keep me safe?” Caleb fiddled with his hands.

“Essek and I could probably come up with something. But that would take time. Time we don’t have.”

“Then do it on the road. I’m coming with you.” 

“If you’re worried about protecting him, we could let him stay with Duceus. He’d have the most hiding spots on him,” Nott pointed out. The rest of the Mighty Nein exchanged looks. Caleb sighed.    
  


“Are you sure about this?” 

“Yes. I’m not abandoning her again.” Caleb nodded.

“Well, we better get ready to go. I’ll get some abjuration spells prepared and make sure I have all the components.” He stood up and held out his hand. “You can rest on my shoulders if you want.” 

“Yes please.” Molly climbed up Caleb’s arm and wrapped himself around his shoulders. He watched as the rest of the Nein and Essek gathered up their supplies and necessities. 

“Everyone ready?” They nodded at Essek’s question. “Good. Link your hands. Caleb, hold onto Mollymauk.” He placed his hand on Molly’s scruff, holding onto him. Molly licked his hand and laid still, eyes hard with confidence.

“Here we go.” The portal opened and they all walked in. Molly looked back at the house. 

“Wait for me. I’m coming, Yasha.”

_ Wait for me, I’m coming. Wait, I’m coming with you. Wait for me, I’m coming too. I’m coming too.  _

_ Show the way so we can see. Show the way the world can be. If you can do it, so can she. If she can do it, so can we. Show the way. Show the way the world can be. Show the way so we believe. We will follow where you lead. We will follow you if you show the way.  _

_ Wait for me, I’m coming. Wait, I’m coming with you. Wait for me, I’m coming too. I’m coming too.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song lyrics are from Wait For Me (Reprise) from Hadestown! I thought it perfectly fit Molly telling Yasha he's coming to get her. 
> 
> [Mollycat drawing](https://twitter.com/dndsongbird/status/1151338572101738496)
> 
> ~The_Lost_Rabbit (Songbird)


End file.
